Teasing is More Fun
by shinsei101
Summary: It was more than just a feeling. It was a need, a thirst that had to be quenched and wouldn’t let Soubi leave until he had satisfied it. [one shot]


My fist Loveless ficlet…I hope you all enjoy.

Plenty of SoubixRitsuka by the way.

Dedicated to Carol for being the cause of all this…I BLAME YOU.

(This is your gift for those MARVOLOUS pictures you drew for me 3)

**Disclaimer**- Unfortunately, I do not own Loveless…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teasing Is More Fun 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soubi slowly rolled the cigarette around in his mouth as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear. His piercing blue eyes lazily shifted around, taking in the bedroom that was as familiar to him as his own. His gaze strayed from the paused game flickering on the computer screen to the colorful collage of pictures pinned to the bulletin board, before finally coming to rest on a certain cat-eared Sacrifice sitting on the bed.

For a brief instant, their gazes met; then Ritsuka quickly averted his eyes, biting his lower lip. His tail twitched anxiously behind him and his hands held the bedcovers in tight fistfuls. He opened his mouth a few times as if to speak, but swiftly closed it again, his jaw clenched tightly shut like a dam holding back a flood of words.

A knowing smile crept to Soubi's lips at his Sacrifice's obvious distress. The Fighter took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking it out the nearby open glass door.

"Is there something you want?"

Ritsuka's head jerked up, the slightest hue of pink staining his cheeks.

"Uh…I, um…" Soubi waited in amusement as Ritsuka struggled to search for the right choice of words. "Um…wouldjakissame?" The younger boy mumbled lightning-fast in a low voice.

Soubi innocently arched an eyebrow. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's cheeks darkened another shade.

"I couldn't understand you," Soubi smiled, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms. "Could you repeat it?"

Ritsuka balled his fists and glanced over at Soubi, his cat ears pressed flat against his head. "Soubi! You know what I said!"

Soubi's eyes drifted toward the clock. It was nearly ten. "Well," he said, beginning to move toward the door, "it's getting late. If it's not that important to you…" he shrugged guilelessly as he stepped out into the chilly night air. "Goodnight."

"Soubi!"

A rough tug on the back of his jacket made Soubi hesitate. He peered over his shoulder at the young boy fiercely clasping his coat with shaking hands. His violet eyes were firmly locked on his feet, cheeks glowing a deep red.

Smiling inwardly, Soubi slowly turned around to face his cat-eared Sacrifice. "Hmm?"

Ritsuka, still unable to meet the older man's eyes, nibbled at his lower lip as he nervously twisted the handfuls of Soubi's jacket he was tightly squeezing. The logical part of his mind screamed at him to just walk away and let his Fighter leave, but there was something that stopped him. It was a tiny glimmer in the deepest depths of his mind that yearned for Soubi to stay. The more he dwelled on it, the bigger and brighter it became, until the feeling spread throughout his entire body. It made his mind spin, throat tighten, and chest ache. It was more than just a feeling; it was a _need_; a thirst that had to be quenched and wouldn't let Soubi leave until he had satisfied it.

Heart pounding loudly in his chest, Ritsuka slowly drew a deep breath and raised his violet gaze to meet a steady blue one.

"Would you…uh, k-k-kiss me?"

The corners of Soubi's mouth twitched upward at Ritsuka's request. He took a small step closer to his Sacrifice, his outstretched hand gently brushing the side of Ritsuka's burning face. He felt the boy take a shaky breath and freeze at his touch. Then Ritsuka relaxed, timidly leaning on his Fighter's warm hand, rubbing his cheek against it slightly.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked in a teasing tone, idly twirling a strand of Ritsuka's dark hair around his finger.

A look of utter disbelief flashed across Ritsuka's face before being quickly replaced by one of fury. He grumbled mild profanities under his breath and shot a death glare up at his tall Fighter. "Yes, it's an order!" he exclaimed in an exasperated and slightly annoyed voice.

The words had barely left Ritsuka's mouth when Soubi bent down, his face mere inches away from Ritsuka's. The twelve-year-old's eyes widened and he instinctively tried to take a step back only to discover Soubi's arm securely wrapped around his waist. Ritsuka stiffened as Soubi leaned forward further, his soft cheek touching Ritsuka's heated one. A shiver shot down his spine at the feeling of Soubi's lips gently brushing against his ear.

"As you wish…" Soubi murmured, his breath tickling the young boy's ear. Soubi's hand slowly slid from Ritsuka's crimson cheek down to cup his face; thumb gently rubbing his warm skin.

Ritsuka's breath hitched in his throat as Soubi deliberately drew him closer. His eyes slowly slid shut, cat ears quivering against his head. The feeling of Soubi's lips trailing along the hot skin of his neck and jaw line sent Ritsuka's heart skipping into a pounding, fast-paced beat. The feeling inside his chest grew, yearning for more. It was as if he couldn't get enough of the man before him. Every inch of him longed for his soft touch and warm embrace. But most of all, his lips craved for the feeling of Soubi's. Never before had he so desired for something like he did this kiss. Breathing heavily, the young Sacrifice raised his arms and wrapped them around the older Fighter's neck, his fingers entwining in his long hair and pulling Soubi closer still.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ritsuka felt his Fighter's lips press against him—but not where he had anticipated.

Soubi had kissed the tip of his _nose_.

Ritsuka's eyes flew open to see a smirking Soubi standing before him.

"S-soubi…!" Ritsuka stuttered, his breathing still labored.

Soubi gave his fuming Sacrifice a playful wink before turning and leaping off the balcony behind him. He quickly darted down the road and out of sight before Ritsuka had the chance to catch his breath and stop him.

As Soubi leisurely made his way down the dimly lit sidewalk, he couldn't contain a small smile from slipping onto his face. Tonight had been like an answer to a prayer. He had yearned for Ritsuka to return just a small portion of the profound feelings he had long harbored for his young Sacrifice. The night's earlier events had given Soubi the proof he needed to see that his beloved Ritsuka was finally falling.

Despite how his heart had soared at hearing Ritsuka's order, he had decided to once again disobey his Sacrifice's demands. Pondering over how the whole ordeal had turned out in the end, Soubi was quite satisfied with the result and thought it was well worth his slight disobedience.

Because teasing Ritsuka was way more fun.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I must agree with Soubi-san…teasing Ritsuka-kun is much more enjoyable than should be allowed. My deepest apologies to Ritsuka-kun. And a high-five to Soubi-san. XD

"_As you wish…" _Borrowed from Princess Bride. In case you didn't know. XD

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)


End file.
